


It starts by carrying the bag

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Inspired by picture from tumblr, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: Aomine and Kagami wind up carrying Kise and Kuroko's gym bags





	It starts by carrying the bag

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture.](https://annissarh.tumblr.com/post/169155586436/ughh-this-shit-is-so-heavy-why-does-he-have-to)

“Ughh, this shit is so heavy, why does he have to carry his books in his gym bag?!”

“Che, sucks to be you. Kise’s bag’s as light as his weight.” Aomine retorts, balancing Kise’s kaijo sport bag on his head by the sling pad indifferently.

“Why, you’re used to carry him around, too?” Kagami jabs, tossing him a derisive look for how comfortable the tan boy is.

“Shut up, we roughhouse a lot.”

“Somehow I find it hard to imagine. It’s more like you bully him and he stops before you get to his precious hair.”

“Bull, he packs a good punch for a preppy model.”

“Eh? Really? I never saw or heard of Kise really getting handsy in a  fight… although, there was that time he readily confronted  those basketball delinquents with me and Kuroko, ah, and also that one time he stood up before that Haizaki. Guess he doesn’t have cold feet when it comes to it.”

Aomine’s neck turns lickety-split and his voice cracks a little with the brisk of it. “Wait, he fought Haizaki before the match?”

“Noo,” Surprised, Kagami responds with a tinge of reassurance when he sees Aomine’s complexion changes like all get out. “Like I said, he just didn’t have cold feet when Haizaki tried to mess with him.”

Aomine hums out his alleviated spirit and goes back to dragging his feet nonchanlantly, fixing the sling of Kise’s bag on the front of his head again. 

“Actually, I saw a side of him that time I never thought he’d have. Pretty chilly side,” Kagami reflects on.

Aomine just keeps walking and staring ahead where he starts to spot their two friends bending over where Nigou has run off to. “Yeah, he’s surprising like that.”

In that moment, Kuroko spots them, too and waves. he stands up and has two paper bags in his hands.

Aomine moves the kaijou bag to his shoulder before he lashes out, “Where the hell have you two been?!” It makes Kise’s head finally pop up and turn his way. He scoops Nigou in his arms and stands up.

“Aominecchi, Kagamicchi!” he calls out as if they freaking just met for the first time that day. When the redhead and the Touou player finally get closer, Kise continues, “Are those our bags?”

“I hope it’s not my bag you were carrying with your head, Aomine Kun,”

“ _It’s Kise’s_ ,” the other huffs indignanlty.

“I wish I could carry _yours_ on my head,” Kagami irks, “Why are you carrying so many books on a saturday?!”

“They’re some novels I need to return to the library soon, Kagami kun.”

“Uhh.”

“But why did you bring them though?” Kise asks curiously.

Aomine sizes him with one his unimpressed stares. “Because you’ve been away for almost an hour and I’m tired of handing this guy’s ass over to him–”

“OI!”

“Plus a bunch of kids wanted the court to play and I’m fucking hungry!”

Kise smiles fondly onto the ace's grumpy tirade. “Okay, okay-ssu, we need to feed Aominecchi right this instant!” he claimed teasingly. “But yeah, sorry, it’s just after finding Nigou, we saw this animal shop and decided to take a peek. But the animals were so fun and Kurokocchi took his sweet time buying stuff for Nigou. Not that I complain,” Kise grinned happily. Aomine tries to keep his it’s-not-funny scowl up but he finds himself faltering. Especially when Kise is cradling Nigou so close to his face like a baby and the dog is rubbing his snout on his cheek and so his mind is suddenly sending him signals of ‘cute’ in bright red everywhere.

“Sorry we took so long,” Kuroko apologizes honestly, even though he can’t mask how fucking satisfied he is with his purchases. “Thank you for bring our bags all the way here.”

“Yes, thank you-ssu!” Kise chirps while Kuroko’s dog give him a lick that makes him giggle.

Aomine looks away fom the bloody, pretty picture and mumbles, “Let’s just get going.”

In the end the Seirin and Touou aces end up carrying the gym bags for the rest of the day since Kuroko’s hands were now busy with shopping bags and Kise was holding the puppy who felt like being carried around that day. They start walking towards the nearest nice food joint, Aomine walking on Kise’s side and Kagami on his shadow’s side.

“Thank God you didn’t adopt another dog again,” Kagami professes as his eyes dart to the bags in the teal-haired teen’s hands because we can never be too sure.

“Haha, well _I_ almost did!” Kise states, “You should have seen all the cute pets they had! There was one puppy golden retriever who didn’t want to let me go, it was so sad-ssu,”

“Yes, especially when you looked so alike.” Kuroko supplies.

Aomine narrows his eyes at the blond. “Then why you didn’t take it?” Aomine likes animals. And he loves dogs. He wouldn’t have minded if Kise got one. Especially now that they’re back to their old ways of staying at each other’s. He sees Kise sighs with a genuine doeful look. “Because I don’t think I’d have time to take care of him with all my modeling job. And I know my family is too busy to take care of a pet, too.”

“Oh.”

“That’s too bad, Kise kun.” Kuroko offers in a tone that bespoke too much condolence for the light-minded subject.

“Yeah, sucks. I don’t think I’d have a problem if I had a cat around.”

Kise bounces back quickly though and he shoulders Nigou back properly. “It’s okay-ssu! Maybe some day. And as long as I can see Nigou whenever I want, it’s not too bad!”

The puppy woofs happily and wags his tail as if he’s perfectly understood the blond boy and agrees with him.

“Golden retriever, huh…” Aomine muses.


End file.
